pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Skorupi
Vs. Skorupi is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 8/18/2017. Story Ian, Crystal, Conway and Dawn have stopped for lunch, Crystal spreading out a new picnic blanket. She pulls out a banged up food bowl, sighing at the sight of it before placing it down. Conway and Dawn are preparing peanut butter and honey sandwiches, using honey from a jar that Ian had filled. All of their Pokémon are out of their Pokéballs. Happiny is playing with Riolu, with Munchlax chasing Burmy to eat her leaves. Slowking, Leafeon, Wingull, Misdreavus, Pachirisu, Buizel, Mareep, Ponyta, Buneary, Staravia and Cubone are all relaxing. Piplup sits by Ian as he is scraping honey off of Combee’s side. Combee smiles contently as he does so. Ian: You like that, huh? That’s good to know. Combee: Combee, comb! Dawn: Is grooming Pokémon that important? Conway: Well, it’s just like you with your hair. You like it looking good on all occasions. It could even be calming for you sometimes. Dawn: (Defensively) That, (considering) is actually true. Conway: Some Pokémon enjoy looking nice too. Depends on the Pokémon. You may try brushing Mareep’s wool so it doesn’t knot up. It adds to contest appeal. Dawn: I’m… Mareep: (Happily) Mareep! Mareep comes over to them, wagging its tail happily. Dawn lets out a sheepish laugh. The bushes rustle nearby, as a Cherubi leaps out into the air, screaming passionately as it plops onto the side of Combee’s abdomen that is still covered in honey. Cherubi is buried face first, eating honey as it sluggishly slides down the side. Combee’s eyes wander towards that side, disturbed by not being able to see it. Combee: Bee? Ian: What’s that? Everyone comes over to see Cherubi stuck in the honey. Dawn fawns over it. Dawn: It is adorable! Cherubi: Cheru? Cherubi pushes off Combee, her shifting slightly from the force as Cherubi catapults at Dawn, slathered in honey. Dawn screams in anguish as Cherubi crashes into her head, getting honey into Dawn’s hair. Dawn: AAAAAHHHHHH! MY HAIR! Later, Dawn has a bowl full of water, her hat removed so she can soak and rinse her hair. Cherubi hops into the water as she does so, cleaning itself and splashing Dawn in the process. Dawn spits the water out, and becomes more frustrated. Cherubi laughs pleasantly. Dawn: Agh! Why does this Cherubi consistently taunt me?! Crystal: You said it was cute! It must love that attention! Conway: It certainly has taken a great liking to you. Perhaps you should add it to your team. Dawn: To my team? It is way too playful! I need a Pokémon dedicated to the pursuit of beauty and contest prowess! Cherubi: Cheru? Crystal: Alright guys! Lunch is ready! Riolu is sitting, as Happiny swings her arms around. Riolu looks as if this behavior is juvenile, when its appendages raise up. Riolu: Rio? The bushes rustle, as a barrage of purple Poison Sting barbs shooting out. Riolu gets up and pushes Happiny out of the way, crossing its arms as it takes the attack. Happiny hits the ground, and sees Riolu go down. Happiny: (Combative) Happiny! HAP! HAP! HAP! Everyone looks as Happiny charges towards the bushes. A Skorupi comes out of the bushes, its fangs glowing with purple energy. Skorupi bites into Happiny with Poison Fang, poisoning her as she drops. Crystal: Happiny! Skorupi: Sko! Skorupi charges forward, as Cherubi gets nervous. It jumps into Dawn’s bag, her startled by the shaking. Dawn: What? You?! Skorupi fires Poison Sting, moving its head like a sprinkler system to spread the attack. All of the Pokémon are hit, them all being afflicted with poison. The Poison Sting punctures through the picnic blanket, Crystal freaking out. Crystal: Oh, come on! Skorupi charges towards Dawn, hunting her down. Dawn takes off running, tripping and falling. She looks back to see Skorupi fast approaching her, Dawn screaming. Mareep: Mareep! Mareep charges in, Tackling Skorupi. Mareep pants heavily, a purple blush along its face from the poison. Skorupi jets its tail forward, striking Mareep in the face with Knock Off. Mareep drops, as Skorupi sniffs the air. It sniffs into Dawn’s hair, which still has honey particles in it. Skorupi scoffs as it dashes off into the bushes. Dawn waits for the sound of Skorupi’s movement to fade away. Dawn: (Infuriated) Cherubi! Get out here, now! Dawn reaches into her bag and pulls Cherubi out, Cherubi trembling profusely. Dawn’s anger fades into concern, as she picks Cherubi up. Dawn: It was after you, wasn’t it? Cherubi: (Shaking) Che, che, che. Conway: No. I don’t have any. Dawn looks over, seeing Conway rummaging through his bag. Ian and Crystal are gathering all of the Pokémon, all of them shivering from a fever caused by the poison. Conway: I’m out of Antidotes. Ian: And I used the last of my Pecha berries making Poffins. Crystal, go gather some fresh water. We need to get wet rags on their heads to cool them off. Crystal: Right. Crystal gets up and runs off, passing Dawn. Crystal’s eyes are watering up, Dawn speechless as she runs past. Dawn then looks back at Mareep, where Ian and Conway work together to carry it over to the others. Ian and Conway put Mareep down, as Ian goes over to Dawn. Ian: Head out into the forested area. See if you can find a Pecha berry tree. We need as many as you can carry. Dawn: (Baffled) Are you ordering me around?! Do you have any idea who I am?! Ian gives Dawn a menacing look, but Dawn returns it with a stubborn determined face. Ian: This isn’t a debate. Dawn: Nothing ever is with you! I demand an explanation on why you are sending me, Miss Dawn Berlitz, out into the forest for Berry gathering! Ian: Quit acting like a spoiled noble and use your head for a change. If something happens while searching for the berries, who here has a Pokémon capable of defending them? Dawn gasps, as she looks back at all of the other Pokémon. She then looks down at Cherubi, it shaking less than before. Dawn: That Pokémon. It was hunting Cherubi. I will just be luring it out. I will not be your bait! Ian: Your Pokémon are sick and you honestly think I care what you think? Your first priority is your Pokémon. I will care for them while you are searching, but every moment you waste with your entitled position is a moment your Pokémon are suffering. Dawn turns away from Ian, ashamed. She spots Mareep, Ponyta and Buneary suffering from the poison. Dawn turns back to Ian, nodding. Dawn: I understand. Ian: Take this to aid you. Ian hands Dawn his Pokédex, as she takes it. Dawn takes off running past with her bag, Conway watching her go. Conway: Do you really think she’s ready for this kind of test? She technically doesn’t own that Cherubi. Ian: She doesn’t have a choice. She either is, or will be. End Scene Dawn transverses the forest, looking up in the branches for any sign of Pecha berries. Cherubi pokes out of Dawn’s bag, hopping onto her shoulder. Cherubi is cheery again. Cherubi: Cherub! Cherub! Dawn: Oh, now you pop your head out! Why don’t you assist me and locate some Pecha berries?! Cherubi: (Smiling) Rubi! Cherubi hops off of Dawn’s forest, disappearing into the tree branches. The leaves rustle as Dawn continues to search. A Pecha berry drops, hitting Dawn in the head. Dawn: Ow! Dawn picks the Pecha berry up, as Cherubi hangs from a branch, pleased with itself. Cherubi: Cheru. Dawn: Well, don’t just stand there?! Find more! Ian said we’ll need as many as possible! Cherubi: (Playfully) Ru! Cherubi swings off its branch, flying towards another one. Poison Sting flies through the air, striking Cherubi and causing it to drop to the ground. Dawn: Cherubi! Skorupi comes out of the bushes, charging Cherubi. Dawn intercepts its path, Skorupi chattering at her. Dawn tosses the Pecha berry in her hand back towards Cherubi, who is suffering from poison. Cherubi begins to munch on the Pecha berry, recovering from the poison. Dawn pulls out the Pokédex, scanning Skorupi. Pokédex: Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokémon. It grips prey with its tail claws and injects poison. It can survive a year without food. Dawn: If it can survive without a year, why is it trying to eat now?! Skorupi: Sko! Skorupi charges at Dawn, Dawn screaming and flinching, shielding her face with her hands. Cherubi charges between Dawn’s legs, Dawn moving her hands to keep her skirt down from the tailwind. Cherubi Tackles Skorupi, knocking it back. Skorupi chatters as charges with Poison Fang. Dawn: Cherubi! Okay, jump backwards! (Scans Cherubi with Pokédex) And use Magical Leaf! Cherubi jumps and dodges, Skorupi digging its Poison Fang into the dirt. Cherubi swings its head leaf, releasing magenta colored energy leaves. Skorupi fires Poison Sting to block it, the attacks canceling each other out. Cherubi lands as Skorupi appears in front of it, jetting its tail out for Knock Off. Cherubi is hit and is sent flying into a tree trunk. The branches shake, as it rains Pecha berries on all of them. Dawn shelters her head with her arms, as Skorupi is amazed. Dawn: Ow! Ow! Ow! Skorupi: (Happy) Sko! Skorupi stands up on its hind legs and tilts its head back, jaws open to catch Pecha berries in its mouth. Dawn scoops up several Pecha berries and dumps them in her bag while Skorupi is distracted. Dawn then picks Cherubi up and runs off. Skorupi doesn’t seem to notice them leaving. Back at the camp, Ian uses his mortar and pistol to grind up the Pecha berries, then using them for making a medicine. Everyone helps in distributing the medicine to all of the Pokémon, Crystal cradling Happiny. Dawn is giving medicine to Mareep. Dawn: There, there. You’ll be better in no time. Mareep bleats weakly, as Cherubi looks concerned. Cherubi: Cheru, cheru. Dawn: Thank you, Cherubi, for all of your help. Would you be interested in accompanying me? Cherubi: (Excited) Che! Che! Dawn pulls out a Pokéball, tapping Cherubi and sucking it in. The Pokéball locks, as Dawn lets Cherubi back out. All of the Pokémon’s poison is neutralized, as their fevers go down. Ian: Now we let them all recover. Not bad, Dawn. Dawn: (Irritated) I believe I have made it quite clear. You are to refer to me as Miss Berlitz! Main Events * Dawn catches a Cherubi. Characters * Dawn Berlitz (main) * Ian * Crystal * Conway Pokémon * Cherubi (Dawn's, newly caught) * Mareep (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Combee (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Cubone (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Burmy (Conway's) * Skorupi Trivia * While there are many episodes in the anime that feature the entirety of the party or some members being incapacitated by a wild Pokémon (usually through spore attacks), the plot of this episode was inspired by the anime episode Facing Fears with Eyes Wide Open! * The original plot of this episode featured a honey tree. This episode takes place on Route 208, where there is a honey tree. This was replaced with Combee's honey from Honey Gather. * Skorupi was chasing Cherubi because it resembles a berry for it to eat. * Ian very bluntly tells Dawn what her duty as a trainer is supposed to be. * This is the second time that Ian refers to Dawn by name. And for the second time, she does not approve and demands to be called Miss Berlitz. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn